


Brain Stew

by CabezaDeMusgo



Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Personaje enfermo, billie es un desobligado, fiebre, frillie, mike y tré vuelven a ser buenos amigos, mucho fluff, sopita, tecito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabezaDeMusgo/pseuds/CabezaDeMusgo
Summary: Billie Joe está enfermo. Tiene fiebre y no puede salir con Frank.Frank quiere verlo y consigue visitarlo a su casa con una ofrenda para enfermos y unos cuantos tropiezos en el proceso.





	Brain Stew

**Author's Note:**

> Perdónenme por no postear nada, es toda mi culpa y de nadie más.  
> ¿Sí saben que uso mis desgracias y mis experiencias para escribir? ajajk porque me sentía mal de la barriga justo el día que escribí esto.   
> Anyway se viene hiatus de nuevo los tkm ♥

–¿Voy a morir, mamá? – preguntó con voz débil y los párpados cayendo despacio.

–Yo espero que sí, así dejas de molestarme. – Ollie le retiró el termómetro de la boca sin mirarlo a los ojos y cambiando de lado el paño en su frente.

Agitó el termómetro y esperó a que la temperatura se revelara.

–Lamentablemente no morirás, solamente tienes mucha fiebre.

–Mamá, quiero vomitar…

Ollie corrió al baño y regresó con un balde vacío, justo a tiempo para que Billie pudiera vaciar el estómago. Sostuvo el balde mientras le frotaba la espalda con suavidad, y con una expresión de preocupación que quisiera ocultar para poder continuar bromeando con él. Siempre le decía lo mismo cuando se enfermaba: que probablemente iba a morir o que esperaba que así fuera, pero obviamente que el dolor de Billie Joe era el dolor de ella.

Billie escupió en el balde lo que le quedaba de saliva y jugo gástrico en la boca, y esperó un poco a ver si aún quedaba algo más, pero se sentía vacío, así que relevó el balde y lo puso en el suelo con un poco de ayuda de Ollie.

–¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

–Supongo que agua, solo agua.

Ollie asintió con la cabeza y apenas le sonrió a su hijo; salió de su cuarto y tomó dirección a la cocina.

Billie Joe se recostó despacio boca arriba, solamente mirando al techo y con el dorso de la mano sobre la frente, tratando de encontrar confort en el contacto, y se cubrió con la manta hasta el cuello, tiritando.

La última vez que miró al reloj eran apenas las once y un cuarto, y sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que miró y su madre salió de su habitación, y se preguntaba por qué diantres tardaba tanto, pero cuando volvió a mirar apenas habían pasado dos minutos; estaba empezando a pensar que la fiebre le estaba friendo el cerebro también.

Cuando Ollie volvió, le dejó una jarra con agua fría y un vaso lleno.

–Llamó Mike y preguntó por ti, pero le dije que estabas enfermo ¿está bien?

Billie le dio un trago pequeño a su vaso de agua y asintió despacio.

–Probablemente va a venir de todas formas.

Ollie iba a preguntar si no le daba vergüenza que Mike entrara a su habitación patas arriba, pero de alguna manera ya sabía la respuesta.

–¿Puedes cerrar la ventana, por favor, mamá?

Su madre le sonrió y cerró la pequeña ventana que estaba a la altura de la cabecera de la cama de Billie, porque por un momento olvidó que, aunque estaba ardiendo, probablemente él sentía que estaba muriéndose de frío.

–Creo que voy a dormir un poco.

Ollie salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Y Billie intentaba dormir, porque de verdad que le pesaban mucho los párpados, pero las náuseas estaban volviendo. Tragó saliva para intentar calmarse, y cerró los ojos para obligarse a dormir.

Soñó que estaba corriendo en un desierto y un agujero enorme de arenas movedizas lo tragaba, y empezaba a caer muy despacio sin poder aterrizar. La sensación era extremadamente sofocante y exasperante, y sus movimientos estaban desfasados, intentaba mover una pierna y la velocidad era tan lenta que creía que iba a morir antes de que pudiera moverse por completo. Quiso gritar, y sentía que los músculos de su estómago se tensaban de tan fuerte que quería gritar, pero el sonido era más bien un susurro. La desesperación de no tener control sobre su cuerpo era demasiado real y agobiante como para siquiera intentar soportarlo, y no era de esos sueños que sabías que era un sueño, Billie Joe solamente quería poder moverse.

Sintió que algo externo le sacudía el cuerpo, y cada vez lo sentía más cercano.

–Despierta, basura, estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Billie se enderezó de un salto y los ojos bien abiertos, parpadeando fuerte y tratando de incorporarse.

Cuando se adaptó a su habitación de nuevo, vio dos rostros familiares mirándole con un poco de preocupación. Mike y Tré estaban de pie a un lado de su cama. Mike traía una mochila colgando del hombro.

–Traje algunas películas y juegos para prestarte antes de que mueras.

–Yo te traje un jugo. – Tré extendió el brazo para entregarle la cajita de cartón.

Billie consiguió reír un poco ­­­­­­­y recibió la ofrenda. Iba a levantarse de la cama, pero Tré notó que estaba intentando moverse y lo detuvo.

–Quédate ahí, estúpido, nosotros conectamos todo.

Mike volvió a cubrir a Billie con la sábana y se dirigió al pequeño mueble donde Billie tenía la televisión y el reproductor de DVD para enchufarlo y reproducir alguna de las películas que Mike traía.

–¿Quieres que nos quedemos o te dejamos solo, BJ? – inquirió Tré mientras miraba entre las películas en la mochila de Mike.

–La verdad es que algo de compañía no me vendría mal.

Dejaron a Billie Joe elegir la película, entonces miraron _American Psycho_ en silencio. Era muy extraño, porque Billie siempre hacía comentarios entre escenas, pero estaba muy callado, y ahí fue que Mike supo que en verdad debía sentirse muy mal.

Billie bebía el jugo de manzana que Tré había llevado para él, lo bebía a tragos pequeños y envuelto en la sábana. Mike y Tré estaban sentados en una orilla de la cama, y giraban la cabeza discretamente solo para cerciorarse de que Billie Joe estaba bien y preguntaban de cuando en cuando si necesitaba algo.

Ollie llamó a la puerta con suavidad y la abrió despacio. Era más para avisar que para pedir permiso.

Les ofreció a los muchachos unas botanas de maíz, y a Billie le llevó un plato con puré de manzana y una cuchara pequeña.

La película terminó y esta vez Mike escogió _Gladiator._

El teléfono celular de Billie Joe sonó con la notificación de mensajes, pero no quería sacar ni un dedo fuera de las cobijas, así que Mike le ofreció leer el mensaje por él, y Billie asintió con debilidad.

–Es Frank, pregunta si quieres salir con él.

–Oh, mierda. – habló Tré mientras masticaba un puñado de botana.

Billie Joe extendió el brazo para pedirle el teléfono a Mike, solamente para confirmar que no era una broma, pero desafortunadamente, no lo era.

Tenía qué decirle la verdad, porque se moría de ganas de verlo, pero también moría de fiebre.

_01:42 p.m._

_Para: Frankie_

_Prdoon_ _L_ _no md siento mux bien_

_Tngo fiebree_

Billie envió el mensaje y dejó el celular debajo de la almohada. Esperaba que Frank le respondiera con algo así como deseos de que se recuperara pronto, y volvió su atención a la película.

Los minutos pasaban y no respondía, así que sencillamente asumió que lo había comprendido y decidido dejarle descansar, aunque la sensación de no verle se sentía incorrecta y un poco dolorosa.

Volvió a sentir náuseas y Mike le acercó el balde. De nuevo vació el estómago antes lleno con agua, jugo y puré de manzana. No recordaba haberse sentido así de enfermo antes y todo eso era una sensación nueva que no quería experimentar pronto.

La película avanzó y Billie se quedó dormido unos minutos.

De pronto, Ollie volvió a llamar a la puerta, pero no tan tranquila como la primera vez.

–Uhmm… ¿Billie? – dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharla desde la puerta. –Frank vino a verte.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron mirando a Ollie como si hubiera traído noticias tremebundas y trágicas. No querían que Frank les viera en la habitación de Billie, querían dejarles a solas. Después miraron con horror el estado de la habitación, y miraron a su amigo como esperando indicaciones.

Pero Billie estaba tan perdido como ellos. En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera podido reaccionar un poco más rápido y ocultar todo bajo la cama, pero tenía la cabeza jodida y moverse se sentía como una tortura.

–¿Qué le digo? Está esperando afuera.

Mike reaccionó para poder ayudar a su amigo.

–Denos algo de tiempo, charle con él o algo, dígale que Billie está dormido o no sé, nosotros le ayudamos.

Ollie se fue y cerró la puerta aprisa, mientras Tré y Mike se levantaron inmediatamente y comenzaron a recoger ropa sucia y basura del suelo de la habitación de Billie Joe. Él también se levantó con algo de dificultad, a pesar de que sus amigos insistieron en que se quedara en cama; aunque se sintiera tan pesado como para no poder moverse tan bien como siempre, no iba a dejarles todo el trabajo, además de que no cooperar para ahorrar tiempo significaba hacer esperar a Frank.

No iban a dejar la habitación perfecta, pero al menos sí algo presentable. Tré abrió la ventana para ventilar el espacio; metieron la ropa sucia en el cesto y lograron juntar basura suelta y meterla en la papelera, y también intentaron meter la ropa limpia a los cajones de la manera más ordenada que pudieron, cerrar las gavetas de la cómoda y las cajoneras y también ordenar un poco el escritorio. Sorprendentemente no les tomó más de diez minutos hacer todo eso, y justo al terminar, Billie sentía náuseas de nuevo. Tré miró el balde horrorizado pensando en que Frank no podía ver eso, y mucho menos olerlo, así que en cuanto Billie sintió el estómago vacío, Tré tomó el balde y corrió al baño para vaciarlo y enjuagarlo.

Volvió a la habitación y se despidió aprisa junto con Mike, que le dejó la mochila con juegos y películas, ambos abanicaron la mano desde el marco de la puerta y corrieron escaleras abajo.

Encontraron a Frank, Linda y Ollie charlando en la sala y se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos.

–H-hola, Frank – Tré le saludó apenas quieto. A veces olvidaba que tenía un rostro precioso y que seguía gustándole mucho, y lo recordaba hasta que volvía a verlo, y le ponía muy nervioso.

–Buenas tardes. Ollie, ya nos vamos– Mike también estaba nervioso, pero más bien por su amigo, solo que él pudo guardar mejor la compostura y hablar aparentemente más calmado.

Linda y Frank abanicaban la mano para despedirse, mientras que Ollie se levantó de su asiento para acompañarlos a la puerta.

–¿Billie está bien? ¿Seguro que puede recibir a Frank?

Mike se encogió de hombros.

–Mañana volveremos para ver cómo sigue, muchas gracias, Ollie.

Tré salió detrás de Mike y ambos muchachos se alejaron de la residencia.

Ollie volvió a la sala al tiempo que Linda y Frank se levantaban del sofá.

–Vendré a buscar a Frank más tarde, gracias por recibirlo en tu casa.

–Es un muchacho adorable– dijo Ollie con un tono en la voz que hacía sonar como si ella fuera la que estuviera agradecida por tener a Frank en casa.

Linda salió con Ollie siguiéndole, también para acompañarla a la puerta.

Después de perder de vista a Linda, Ollie acompañó a Frank hasta la habitación de Billie. Llamaron a la puerta y Ollie abrió la puerta despacio.

–¡Mira quién vino a verte, cariño! – le habló con voz suave.

Frank entró solo a la recámara cargando una bolsa de tela.

–Llámenme si necesitan algo.

Frank se acercó despacio a la cama y asomó el rostro para poder ver el de Billie, cansado.

–Wow, te ves horrible.

–Gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo, sé lo mucho que te gusta el Halloween.

La risilla de Frank se sentía como mariposas en la habitación, y medicina para Billie, porque a pesar de que se había sentido mejor al ver a sus amigos al despertar, parecía que era Frank lo que en verdad le hacía falta.

Estaba impecable; traía una sudadera con capucha color gris y una chaqueta y pantalones de denim, zapatos deportivos y el cabello negro acicalado perfectamente, sin una hebra fuera de su lugar. Sus zapatos estaban sucios, pero es que se veía tan ordenado en todo aspecto que los zapatos eran lo de menos.

Frank se sentó en cuclillas y puso la bolsa de tela en el suelo, y comenzó a vaciar su contenido.

–Mamá y yo te preparamos una sopa de vegetales para tu fiebre, un poco de té de jengibre y frutos secos. Sé que no te gustan las pasas, así que las saqué todas. Y robé unos ositos gominola que en realidad son vitaminas del gabinete de mi papá.

Billie Joe miró a Frank unos segundos y pudo sentir que le quedaban algo de fuerzas para sonreírle; a pesar de que la felicidad significaba normalmente algo positivo, a Billie le estaba drenando toda la energía, de verdad que no podía procesar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Tener a Mike prestándole películas era una cosa, que por supuesto que agradecía, llevarle sopa de vegetales era algo que solamente había hecho su madre por él, y nadie más, y que lo hiciera Frank se sentía cómodamente extraño, pero a la vez cálido y familiar.

Frank se acercó a la mesita de noche para llenar de agua el vaso de Billie y se lo ofreció con cuidado. Billie lo recibió, nervioso, y olvidando que debía dar tragos pequeños, se terminó el agua en cuestión de segundos.

–¿Qué mirabas? – Frank echó un vistazo a la televisión.

– _Gladiator._

–¡Amo esa película! ¿Puedo seguirla viendo contigo?

Billie apenas pudo asentir. Frank tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama.

No pasó otro minuto cuando Billie Joe estaba sintiendo estragos en su estómago, y quería aguantarse y no vomitar enfrente de Frank, pero su cuerpo se encontraba mal, así que se resignó y buscó el balde al lado de su cama, pero no lo encontró.

–Oh no…

Llamó la atención de Frank, que giró la cabeza para encararse con la desgracia de Billie en forma de náuseas de la fiebre.

–¿Estás bien?

–No, creo que voy a vomitar. Y el idiota de Tré se llevó el balde.

Frank no sabía qué hacer y le daba vergüenza preguntar. Quería ayudar a Billie Joe, mucho, pero nunca había cuidado a nadie enfermo. Alguna vez le llevó una bolsa con cómics a su amigo Mikey cuando tuvo varicela, pero no se quedó más de diez minutos en su casa. Y la verdad nunca le había preparado una sopa o un té a nadie, y mucho menos había decidido quedarse por voluntad propia en casa de un enfermo.

–¡¿Dónde crees que esté?! – Frank estaba desesperado.

–¡No lo sé! En el b-- … el baño, puede s--. – Billie dijo apenas, las arcadas no le dejaban terminar sus oraciones, y Frank entró en pánico, sabía que tenía que darse prisa.

Corrió al baño y encendió la luz, escaneando el área y buscando algún balde. Lo encontró a los pocos segundos debajo del lavabo y lo cogió en seguida, corriendo de vuelta a la habitación de Billie, encontrándose con él en cama y justo a tiempo para que volviera a vaciar su estómago.

No se sentía tan mal, era solo agua, pero la humillación le dolía más que el estómago, porque de todas las cosas raras y asquerosas que pudieron pasar, tuvo que ser esta, y de todas las personas que pudieron verlo hacerlo, tuvo que ser Frank.

Lo que no sabía era que a Frank no le importaba, fue a visitarlo sabiendo los riesgos.

Le dejó el balde en las manos mientras salía de su pieza y volvía segundos después con un bol limpio. Abrió el termo de la bolsa que cargaba y sirvió la sopa de vegetales. La dejó en la mesita de noche con suavidad y se sentó a un lado de Billie, tomando una cucharada y acercándosela a la boca.

–Tranquilo, nadie te va a quitar tu agua.

Billie sentía la cara más caliente y no sabía si era por la fiebre o la vergüenza. O el hecho de que Frank estaba intentando darle de comer en la boca.

Se rio nervioso, y desvió la mirada un instante. La habitación ya no se veía tan pesada, si eso tiene sentido. Billie solo sabía que estaba enfermo y se sentía indispuesto, que probablemente iba a morir de fiebre y que todos lo iban a abandonar por estar enfermo y ser asqueroso, pero le dio un vistazo a su habitación más limpia que en la mañana y sonrió al recordar que sus amigos le habían ayudado, y no porque quisieran limpiarle la recámara nada más porque sí, sino porque sabían que Frank estaba ahí y no querían que viera la pocilga en la que siempre dormía Billie Joe. Sonrió en agradecimiento y con un poco de angustia, sabía que se la iban a cobrar en algún momento.

–No te acerques mucho, Frank, estoy asqueroso.

Frank tomó el paño de la mesita de noche, que ya no estaba tan húmedo, dejó el bol y salió camino al baño para volver con el paño humedecido de nuevo. Lo pasó por todo su rostro y Billie suspiró aliviado, la sensación fresca haciéndole maravillas en la piel.

–Sí, sí lo estás y no me importa, vine a verte porque eso quería. – le dijo tomando el bol de nuevo y ofreciéndole la cucharada de sopa. –ahora come o muere.

Billie rio resignado y abrió la boca aceptando la sopa y un pedazo de zanahoria. Masticó con la poca fuerza que sentía que tenía y se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

Sabrían los dioses si era sugestión, pero sentía recuperarse un poco después del tercer sorbo y algunos granos de maíz, y tomó el bol entre sus manos, tocando las de Frank.

Se quedaron así unos segundos y Billie miró a Frank a los ojos sin ninguna especie de reparo; sabía que su cara estaba grasosa, podía sentirlo, los párpados le pesaban muchísimo y se estaba congelando aun cuando su camiseta estaba mojada de sudor, y no quería regurgitar la sopa de Frank, aún menos quería hacerlo delante de él. Y con todo eso, sentía que no debía preocuparse por nada más teniendo a Frank tan cerca; lo que podía ver en sus ojos no era lástima, ni una pizca de asco, sino compasión.

Y quería besarlo, muchísimo, y sabía que Frank también quería, pero no iba a sugerirlo, y aguantó todo lo que pudo para no darle indicios de que quería tocarle así.

Pero Frank no iba a esperar, y mientras sostenían el bol a cuatro manos y se miraban, quiso acercar el rostro, y Billie Joe casi cede, porque sabría cuánto estuvo esperando para volver a verlo, pero fue fuerte.

–No, espera. Debo tener sabor a vómito, heh…

Frank retrocedió, le quería mucho, pero tenía límites, y soltó el bol.

Billie le sonrió tomando la cuchara.

–Puedo sostenerlo, no te preocupes, ya puedo hacerlo solo.

Frank se levantó de la cama y alcanzó el termo, le sirvió un poco de té dentro de la misma tapa y lo puso en la mesita de noche, retomando su asiento en la orilla de la cama, mirando a Billie mientras terminaba su sopa tranquilamente.

Se preguntó por unos segundos cómo es que alguien podía arreglárselas para que algo tan simple como beber una cucharada de sopa pareciera tan interesante.

–¿Quieres que cambie la película?

–Creo que puedo cambiarla yo, no te preocupes.

Billie se levantó de la cama despacio, pero con un poco más de fuerza que antes, y dirigió pasos silentes a la mochila que Mike había dejado.

–¿Quieres ver _X-Men?_

Frank sonrió entusiasta y asintió; rodó al otro extremo de la cama para recostarse y dejar a Billie volver a su lugar bajo las cobijas.

Billie volvió a la cama después de poner _play_ y se acurrucó junto a Frank, suspirando con alivio cuando sintió que le rodeaba con los brazos por encima de las sábanas.

Frank miró la película en silencio, pero Billie Joe estaba quedándose dormido; el abrazo de Frank era cálido y firme, como si temiera que fuera a caerse de la cama y le sujetaba bien. La temperatura de su cuerpo era sanadora y su olor a cítricos le curaba el olfato. Sintió un par de besos en la mejilla y en la frente, pero se hizo el tonto.

Le gustaba el contacto y estar envuelto entre brazos y sábanas, pero quería beber su té, y aunque no quería que se enfriara tampoco quería salir de ahí.

Comenzó a sentirse más somnoliento cuando sintió los dedos de Frank hacer garabatos sobre su cabeza con caricias lentas, se sentía apaciguador y ahora tenía menos motivos para salir de su cama, pero luchaba para poder quedarse despierto porque no quería desperdiciar su tiempo con Frank.

Lamentablemente la fiebre era más fuerte que su cariño, por lo menos esa tarde, y sentía la cabeza más ligera y el cuerpo más necio.

–¿Frank?

–Dime.

–Te quiero. Por favor no te vayas nunca.

Frank había escuchado a Billie Joe ebrio, muchas veces, y sonaba muy parecido ahora que estaba cayendo dormido.

–Tal vez podría fingir que me enfermo más seguido, así me traes sopa y me abrazas.

“Estás hablando en serio, pedazo de mierda”, dijo Frank para sí mientras reía suavemente para no turbar el sueño de Billie.

–No, y si la fiebre no te mata, lo voy a hacer yo.


End file.
